


Kiss the Cook

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cookies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pink Apron, bad day, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du hattest einen schlechten Tag auf der Arbeit. Tom entscheidet dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich besser fühlst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss the Cook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671457) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



Die Arbeit war hektisch gewesen. Zuerst waren alle Computer abgestürzt, so dass niemand irgendetwas machen konnte, und alle auf die IT-Fachleute warten mussten, damit diese das Problem behoben. Dann ging der Firmenalarm los, und zwang jeden dazu, sich über 45 Minuten draußen aufzuhalten. Dann gab es dir ganzen normalen Kleinigkeiten, die die Mitarbeiter hatten, aber du konntest das nicht machen, da du als führender Angestellter dafür verantwortlich warst, dass alles reibungslos funktionierte. Und heute musstest du auf Steve Carell und John Kransinski warten, um dir die erfundene Kamera zeigen zu lassen.

„Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, endlich nach Hause zu kommen und einfach zu entspannen,“ stöhntest du, als du nach Hause fuhrst. Du fuhrst in die Einfahrt, schnapptest dir deine Handtasche und gingst hinein, „Tom! Ich bin zu Hause!“

„In der Küche Darling!“ rief Tom zu dir zurück. Du lächeltest und fragtest dich, was dein Ehemann gerade tat. Du schlüpftest aus deinen Schuhen und packtest deine Jacke und Handtasche an den Kleiderhaken an der Wand.

„Was machst du?“ fragtest du, während du in die Küche gingst. Du stopptest bei der Aussicht, die sich dir bot.

Tom stand in der Küche, trug deine pinke „Kiss the cook“-Schütze, war mit Mehl bedeckt und vor ihm stand ein Tablett frisch gebackenes Keksen. Er lächelte dich an, und errötete leicht.

„Hey, Schönheit,“ sagte er, „Ich habe deine Nachricht beim Mittagessen gesehen, also dachte ich, ich komme nach Hause und mache etwas, um dich aufzumuntern.“ Du hattest Tränen in den Augen. Du rauschtest nach vorne und schlangst deine Arme um ihn, „Darling? Bist du okay?“

„Du bist der beste Ehemann, denn irgendwer jemals haben könnte,“ flüstertest du ihm zu. Er lächelte und stellte die Bowle ab, die er gerade gemischt hatte. Dann schlang er seine Arme um dich und drückte dich ganz nah an sich, drückte dir leichte Küsse auf den Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Honey,“ sagte er. Du lächeltest und ruhtest dich an seiner Brust aus.

„Und ich liebe dich noch mehr,“ sagtest du. Du kümmertest dich nicht darum, das deine schwarze Hose wegen ihm ebenfalls mit Mehl bedeckt wurde. Du warst in diesem Moment glücklich und du würdest ihn für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen.


End file.
